


Travelling with the Inquisitor

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Inquisitor Amelie Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Being one of my most well received works on Tumblr, I thought I'd better put it on here.Set before and after Before the Dawn, this documents Cullen Rutherford’s first time travelling with a romanced Inquisitor and her gang of weirdos.





	1. The Journey There

Being up at the crack of dawn was something that Cullen Rutherford was used to, as was donning his armour and saddling his horse all before the sun had fully ascended into the sky. He was used to standing in an empty courtyard, shivering as the morning air bit at his face whilst he stood next to his horse, his hands tucked under its mane, leeching off of it's warmth. 

“Feeling the cold?” A voice behind him queried, as he turned to see the Inquisitor approaching from a few feet away, dressed in her off-white armour with her staffed attached to her back. 

“I was, yes.” He replied, watching her as she approached the beast which towered over them both, reaching out a gloved hand to stroke her long neck.

“You have such a pretty horse,” she said softly. “You know we’ll probably be here a while, right?”

“I thought you told everyone to meet at 7?”

“Well, yea, I did,” She said with a smile. “But that’s to allow for people being late. Blackwall looks like he's already left to wake up Sera so they'll be about 5 minutes, maybe. But Dorian is always late, and I mean, always.”

“If I'd have known who you were bringing I would've left a bit later myself.”

“No you wouldn't! I know what you're like!” she said, looking at him accusingly. “You can't stand being late!”

“Don't know what you're talking about.”

“Of course not!” She said laughing, before the two were interrupted by the muffled sounds of Sera’s complaints, matched only by the sounds of laughter from Blackwall, as the two approached the stables slowly, Sera flagging behind Blackwall and held in place by his strong shield arm.

“Shouldn't’ve stayed up so late drinking then, Sera.” They heard him say to the young elf girl who he was practically dragging across the courtyard. 

“Piss off beardy” She said with a sneer, before they came to a stop just in front of them. “Hey, looks like we've interrupted something fun, ey?”

“No we haven't, Sera,” Blackwall replied. “Remember when the Inquisitor said that the commander would be joining us today?”

At that, Sera burst into laughter, doubling over with her hands resting on her knees, her face bright red under her blonde, floppy, hair. After about a minute, she straightened herself up, looking at himself and the Inquisitor, who’s face was far less confused than his own, where she proceeded to nudge the Inquisitor’s arm before doubling over in laughter once again. Blackwall’s smile was hidden behind his facial hair, but the Inquisitor seemed to find it less easy to hide. Instead, she took Sera’s arm and led her to her horse.

The silence which broke out in the stable was deafening, or it would have been if Sera wasn't breaking out into a fit of giggles every 30 seconds. Everyone turned to their horses, fiddling with saddles and bridles, adjusting stirrups and brushing manes. Not long after, thankfully, the silence was broken dramatically by Dorian’s entrance into the courtyard.

“Late again, Dorian?” The Inquisitor asked with a smirk. “Why is it we always have to wait for you when you're the closest to the stable?”

“I am not!” He answered. “I think you'll find that Blackwall is, actually.”

“Yea because I practically live here,” Blackwall retorted.

“That explains the smell, at least,”

“Get your horse, Dorian!” The Inquisitor ordered with just a hint of a smile, before mounting her own horse, the rest of the party following suit. Exiting the stables, the companions rode under the stairs into the main keep, before converging in the central courtyard in front of the main gate which took you out of the castle. 

“Everyone happy with today’s plan?” Asked Amélie, turning to address the group. 

“What is it again?” Asked Sera, who looked as if she was trying desperately hard not to fall asleep on her horse.

“We're heading to a camp that our scouts have set up on the way to the Shrine of Dumat.”

“Oh, yea, right.”

“If I may?” Dorian interjected, as they began to make their way under the portcullis and across the bridge exiting Skyhold. “I probably speak for everyone when I ask: can you please put your tent as far away from everyone else’s as possible? I don't particularly want to hear you and the commander undertaking a passionate night of lovemaking whilst I'm trying to get my beauty sleep.”

“Shut up, Dorian.” He heard the Inquisitor call from the front of the pack, as Cullen froze atop his horse, the beast continuing to plod along as he sat there still in the cold morning air whilst everyone else, including the Inquisitor, laughed, hardly even noticing that he had gone a very bright shade of red. 

 ----- 

They'd spent a good portion of the day travelling, longer than he would have expected, although they did have to make one or two breaks, as well as stopping to close a rift that had appeared next to a village. Now, the party sat around a fire which was beginning to get low, their backs turned to the great expanse of darkness which surrounded them, broken only by tents and the occasional soldier. 

“So, commander,” Dorian began. “Are you enjoying your first trip out with the Inquisitor and her merry band of weirdos?”

“Speak for yourself, Dorian.” Blackwall jeered.

“It's more exciting than sitting at a desk all day, that's for sure.” Cullen answered.

“Yea we've all heard about your desk habits.” Dorian remarked, earning a fresh eruption of laughter from Sera. 

“What?” He asked, taken aback. “How much do you all know?”

“Everything.” They answered unison. He looked at Amélie, who had sat herself next to him, and whose face he could just about make out was turning crimson, glowing in the light of the fire. “Sorry” she mouthed to him.

“She didn't have to tell us anything,” Dorian began. “We heard pretty much the whole...Crescendo.”

“He means the 'ahhhhh yeaaaa Cullen ahhhhh!’” Sera said whilst performing a terrible reenactment of the night, he could only presume.

“It wasn't that bad, Sera.” Amélie responded.

“It was!” The three replied once again in perfect unison. 

“Don't worry though,” Dorian said in a manner which was far from reassuring. “We won't tell any of the fancy noble types at Skyhold. We'll keep it between ourselves. Now, I'm going to retire to my tent and try to get some sleep before you lovebirds wake me up.” At that, he got up and walked towards the tent at the far end of the camp, as Sera and Blackwall went to follow.

“We'd better get going too, Sera, before they start smooching under the moonlight.”

“Eeew gross!” Sera said, laughing and running towards another tent, leaving the two of them alone for the first time since this morning.

“Sorry about that,” Amélie said with a sigh, leaning away from the fire and turning to look at him, her right side of her face falling into shadow as the light from the fire illuminated the rest, highlighting the ridge of her nose and the curve of her mouth as she smiled. 

“It's fine,” he replied. “Well, a little awkward, I mean, I don't mind, really, as such-”

“Well you wanted to come,” She said, her smile widening into a grim as she looked down at her hands, where he noticed that the thumb of her right hand was rubbing the palm of her left. He sat there for a while and watched her trace a small circle on her palm, before looking up and seeing her face hold that scrunched up expression she pulled when she was concerned, which he couldn't help but find a bit cute. Still, he knew what it meant, that something was wrong.

He said nothing, he knew that if he asked, she would smile and say “nothing”, like she always did. Instead, he took both of her hands in his, before folding up the fingers on her left hand and sandwiching them between both of his. Her hands were small and elegant, even though her staff had given her tough, sore, skin, they were still far more dainty than his, which had seen a lifetime of swordplay and front line action. He could feel it too, the magic which lay beneath her skin and which had led her to her fate, led her to this point, as she sat opposite him in the waning heat of a dying fire. It felt angry to him, throbbing and pulsing within its fleshy prison, and perhaps it was, robbed of its purpose to instead become a symbol of hope.

“How do you do that?”

He looked up, away from the small, pale hand and into the earthy green eyes which had contracted with curiosity. 

“Do what?” He asked her.

“I-” She began, before dropping her gaze. “Don't worry.” 

Again, he chose to say nothing. He knew how she was, guarded, secretive sometimes. She knew how people saw her, a protector of order, a divine entity sent by Andraste herself, and she knew that they would never want to see her be weak, or in pain. But he knew her now, knew her more than most, and he could see the conflict which took place behind her eyes. It wasn't too different from his own.

“Come on, let's go to bed.” He suggested, releasing her hand and instead using his fingers to gently raise her head to look at him, before she nodded, and the two stood up to walk towards the final tent hand in hand.


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and Cullen get distracted from their super important lives by one another and...well...you know what happens. ;)

Whenever he had seen the Inquisitor previously, all those times she had come to his rooms late at night whilst Skyhold slept, she had always looked perfect. Hair neatly tied back, gentle green eyes framed by a touch of dark powder, looking every inch the noblewoman even though that life had left her long ago. This was the woman he had gotten used to seeing and yet, here, in a reasonably sized canvas tent in the middle of nowhere, a different woman stood before him. 

Let loose from its restraints, her red hair was wild and untamed, with strands of it falling in front of her face, which had been covered in a good amount of dirt and dust, as well as a splatter of blood which adorned her right cheek. She stood next to her bed, her off white coat lying abandoned at her feet, whilst she removed the rest of her clothes, her gloves, her scarf, to start, before perching herself on the edge of the bed to remove her boots.

“Are you going to just stand there and stare at me?” She asked, raising her head to catch his gaze. 

“I might,” He answered.

“As you wish,” She said with a smile, before removing her final boot and falling backwards onto the thin mattress, still wearing her underclothes. “Maker that was a long day.”

“I know,” He agreed, walking over to the bed and sitting himself down next to her outstretched body. She reached out to him, her hand finding itself on his forearm, making small strokes upon the skin before he enveloped it in his own, much larger, hand. They looked at each other for a while, finding comfort in each others gaze as all the adrenaline they’d amassed throughout the day eased, escaping in their shared breaths which filled the silence which had permeated between them. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, pulling herself up so that she sat upright next to him, her left hand moving to the back of his head, where her fingers stroked at the shorter, softer, hair at the top of his neck. Whatever he was thinking about, he soon forgot.

“Nothing, really,”

“Nothing?” She queried, as her hand eased its way around his neck, so that the thumb was now stroking the hair behind his ear. He turned towards her. Her face was inches away from his, her eyes, her nose, her soft pink lips, were so close. He could smell her; it was the smell of sweat, horses, and a faint hint of her own unique fragrance that he caught when he kissed her skin, or when she walked close to him on a breezy day. 

“Nothing.”

And then they kissed. There was no hesitation, no dipping a tentative foot into a bath of water to test the temperature. It was a dive into a clear, icy pond; the ferocity, the passion, the intensity, overwhelming the senses and sending them both into a frenzy of desire. They’d done this enough now that they knew each other; he knew the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin beneath his hands, the fastest way to remove what remained of her clothes. 

They were soon naked, skin touching skin as they clung to each other, fighting off the cold air of the tent and embracing each other's warmth. But the cold which surrounded them didn’t matter to them, they had created their own bubble, and all they cared about was the person in front of them. Even though this was so familiar to them now, he personally still marvelled at her beauty, and he couldn’t stop himself from tracing her whole body with his hands, his lips, desiring, craving, the soft skin which was broken occasionally by scars. 

She was his, and he was hers. Their relationship had grown from tentative kisses on the battlements, to this. Familiarity, comfort, a bond which strengthened with every touch. He knew her now, he knew what she liked, what she craved;. And he delivered, laying her down on the creaky wooden bed as his hand moved south, losing itself in a sea of red as he worked his way inside her, the results evident on her face, her expression morphing to one of utmost pleasure.

Time meant nothing when he was alone with her, he could’ve been there for days and he wouldn’t have known. All he knew was that they moved together, each one earning pleasure from the other, until they grew impatient of the teasing, circling on the edge of desire but never diving in, until they did, and everything came together. He was in another world when he was inside her, a world where it was just the two of them, alone and as naked as the day they were born. Every movement he made she matched, or bettered, until they both ascended to a height which they only reached when they were together, transcending all normal desires as they had all those times before, before the plummet back to reality as he pulled himself out to finish. 

They’d been far from silent throughout, their usual restraint they exercised from being in a castle full of dignitaries no longer necessary, they’d not hesitated to voice their desires. But now, as he lay above her, flushed and desperately recovering their breath, they remained silent, choosing instead to take in the other’s beauty. Gentle, green eyes stared back into his, before the two smiled almost in unison and he collapsed onto the bed beside her.

“You’re going to have to help me clean up, you know!” She declared, nudging his arm with her hand, initiating eye contact once again.

“Yea, I know,” He responded. “But right now I just want to lie here and look at you.” She sighed at that, before shuffling closer to him and resting her head on his chest, her mess of red hair obscuring the delicate features of her face. If this was what it was like to travel with the Inquisitor, then maybe he should consider doing it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the first one, there may have been a slip up in the editing because, well, I didn't really do any and I haven't read through it since because *cringe*, so let me know if you spot anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read this on Tumblr then you're lucky because there was an atrocious amount of mistakes I had to correct, but if you see anymore let me know and thanks for reading!


End file.
